Dancing on the Edge
by jacyevans
Summary: The Scoobies and some of the LA gang head to NY for a much needed vacation...and meet up with various Hogwarts graduates...and others Ratings vary per chapter
1. On the Road Again

_Title: Dancing on the Edge_

_Introduction – On the Road Again…_

_Author: Jacy (rememberingnyc2001@yahoo.com)_

_Pairing: None yet – this is just an intro of sorts_

_Genre: BtVS/AtS crossover with various…things…_

_Rated: PG-13_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the club they'll be in…and even then, I'm pretty sure it may belong to someone else._

_Distribution: TNL – if you want it – ask and you shall receive :)_

_Feedback: PLEASE!!_

_A/N: Okay – I hate it when ideas pop into my head like this. This is the first in a series of nine. This is just some fun with all my favorite characters.  Scenario 24 at The Next Level _

_24) One of more of the Scoobies (or AtS crew) decide to go on a road trip to just get away from it all. Where do they go? Who do they meet? This would be a crossover scenario. _

~**~

"Dawn, let's go!"

Dawn grumbled something about not having enough time to pack as she lugged her duffel bag down the stairs. She stood at the bottom and took a deep breath. "Okay. Ready."

"For what, the army?" Buffy asked, eying Dawn's bag. "I said we would be gone for three months, not three years."

Dawn glared at her sister. "Your shit is in here too, y'know. Wait a minute – why am I carrying this? You're the one with the slayer strength," Dawn dumped the bag at Buffy's feet, "you take it."

Buffy rolled her eyes, but picked up the bag. She was not going to argue with Dawn, not over this. She was looking forward to this trip for too long to let Dawn mess it up for her.

"Buffy, Dawn – The van is out front, and Cordelia looks impatient. Let's go!" Xander yelled, opening the side door so the two girls could get in.

Buffy and Dawn climbed into the back of the van and sat down. "How are we all going to fit in here again?"

"Uhh…if at first you don't succeed, try and try again?" Xander said sheepishly. Buffy glared.

"Ugh – we are going to be so squished." Dawn commented. And they probably would be – Xander, Willow, Angel, Spike, Buffy, Dawn, Cordelia, Doyle, Oz, and Faith were crammed into Oz' rented eight passenger van.

"Relax – we're only driving to the airport." Cordelia commented.

"Yeah – in New York." Dawn said dryly.

"Dawn, I'm not going to listen to you complain the whole way there. Just shut up, sit back, and relax. We are going to have fun on this vacation – trust me."

"Yeah – three weeks in a car with you, with very few stops along the way. I can't wait." Dawn sighed and leaned back into the seat.

"Gotta agree with the little bit there – how are we going to get along without killing each other?" 

"Restraint Spike, it's all about restraint," Faith said, a gleam in here eye.

Buffy groaned. This was going to be a long trip.


	2. Rough and Tumble

_Title: Dancing on the Edge_

_Part One – Rough and Tumble_

_Author: Jacy (rememberingnyc2001@yahoo.com)_

_Pairing: Faith/Draco Malfoy_

_Genre: BtVS/AtS/Harry Potter_

_Rated: R_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the club they'll be in…and even then, I'm pretty sure it may belong to someone else._

_Distribution: TNL – if you want it – ask and you shall receive :)_

_Feedback: PLEASE!!_

_A/N: In answer to Male Volent – this can be considered after season five of Buffy, I guess before she died, but nothing happened between __Willow__ and __Tara__/ Buffy and Riley. Oz came back, but he and Willow are NOT together, there isn't any happiness clause with Angel and Doyle never died…this is just some friendly fun with my favorite characters by my rules – there's really no season stuff needed. Okay? _

_Okay – I hate it when ideas pop into my head like this. This is the second in a series of nine. This is just some fun with all my favorite characters. Scenario 24 at The Next Level _

_24) One of more of the Scoobies (or AtS crew) decide to go on a road trip to just get away from it all. Where do they go? Who do they meet? This would be a crossover scenario. _

~**~

The group arrived in New York on a Saturday night. After three and a half long weeks stuck in a car together, they were ready to kill each other – but, being in New York, who had time for death when there were places to go, people to see, and clubs to get wasted in?

"So Spike, where is this place again?" Buffy asked. She was still aggravated at Dawn - she was too young to get into the club they were going to (or so Spike said) and she adamantly refused to let Dawn use the fake ID that Faith got for her. A fight erupted, and it ended with Cordelia and Doyle agreeing to stay behind and "keep an eye on her" – though Dawn questioned how much watching they would actually be doing from their bed down the hall.

Spike lit a cigarette and took a long, slow drag. "Its downtown – that's all you lot need to know. People would kill me if they knew I was taking you here – well, maybe not all of you."

"Spike, if you are taking me to a demon club –"

"Relax pet. There may be demons there, but I highly doubt they'll attack you even if they know you're the slayer."

Buffy eyed Spike warily. They arrived at the door of the club. They could hear the music from outside – loud, bass-heavy, and a beat that made Xander cringe. 

"Welcome to Club Kedabra ladies and gents," Spike said, pushing the door open and letting the six of them into the club. 

"Kedabra – as in abra kedabra?" Willow asked, a smile coming over her features.

Spike grinned. "Something like that – always knew they were a bunch of comedians, ay Angel?"

Angel just smiled and led Buffy out onto the dance floor. They all parted at the door and agreed to meet back at the hotel at seven the next morning. 

Why the next morning? Because most of them were on the hunt – and intended on using whatever time they had.

~**~

Draco Malfoy stood at the bar, downing another glass of whiskey. He despised the taste of it, but he figured he'd look dumb just sitting at a bar staring off into space.

Draco took a quick glance at the dance floor, and that's when she saw her. Dark hair, black leather pants, a ridiculously tight red, corset-style tank top. She seemed to be attracting attention from every corner of the room, and the way she moved – Merlin, he was aroused just thinking about it.

Faith was having the time of her life. She hadn't been dancing like this since that night with Buffy at the Bronze, and even then she felt like she was confined. But here, now, she felt free – it could also have something to do with the alcohol she had running through her. Thank God she was the slayer, because any normal person would have been drunk as a dog right about now.

Faith looked up, and that's when she saw him – platinum blonde hair, black clothes, and damn what a body. She caught him looking at her and grinned, trying to convey with her eyes that she wanted him to join her on the dance floor.

Draco got the message. He hopped off of the chair and walked – no, glided over to Faith. Her body movements became more and more seductive as he got closer. She grinned at him and pulled out of the grasp of the "man" (more like teenager) who she had recently been dancing with. _This guy is so much better looking. Faith licked her lips, giving Draco the most mischievous smile she could. "You dance?" She asked him, eyes gleaming._

"I might. Depends on who's asking." His voice was deep and like velvet, making her shiver slightly in anticipation. 

"Well, I'm Faith, and you're cute, so why don't you get your ass over here so I can dance." 

"Straight-forward and blunt. A woman who knows what she wants. I like that. I'm Draco." 

"Draco, as much as I'm enjoying talking to you, I'd much rather be dancing. So what do you say?"

Draco's answer was to take Faith's hand and lead her to the center of the dance floor. He put his hands on her hips and she put her own hands on his arms. The music was fast but pulsating, the bass making the floor shake. Faith grinned and started gyrating her hips, forcing Draco to stifle a groan. Faith grinned at him. "If I didn't know any better Draco, I'd say I was having an effect on you." To further her point, she pushed her hips into his. 

Through it all, Draco smirked. "And you'd mind, why?" Draco continued grinding against her. If they had been in some of the other night clubs he had been in – the more "upper class" bars – they would have been kicked out by now for the sheer provocative nature of their dancing. 

Faith leaned her face up to his. "I don't."

"Good – then you also won't mind if I do this." And with that, his lips were on hers. 

The kiss wasn't the normal, gentle first kisses most people had – this was lusty, passionate, bordering on illegal in most public places. Faith heard someone clear their throat from behind Draco, and she had enough of a mind to lift her hand and give whoever it was the finger. Draco pulled away and turned around, almost laughing at the look of shock on the face of the witch behind her. A face he knew extremely well.

"Problem Ginny?" 

Ginny Weasly glared and stalked away, having enough courage to give Faith a finger of her own. 

Faith grinned. "Feisty that one. She an ex?"

"You might say that," Draco said, looking down at Faith, slipping his hands down to cup her – 

"Watch it lover boy," Faith said, pulling out of his grasp, "or you may not get to enjoy dessert." Her eyes flashed with desire and she leered at him, seductively rocking her body to the music.

Draco pulled what appeared to be a hotel key out of his pocket. "My hotel room is right upstairs. Care to join me?"

Faith grinned. "I though you'd never ask." Draco slipped his arm around her, and Faith dropped a wink at Oz, who was sitting at the bar alone. Oz just shook his head.

Draco got upstairs and unlocked the door to his room. No sooner had Faith closed it behind her, she was spun around and met with another kiss, much like the one they had shared downstairs – only this time, they weren't dancing, and their hands were free to do what they pleased. 

Faith yanked Draco's shirt over his head as he slipped her pants – and her thong, he realized - down her legs. When she had kicked off her shoes, she didn't know, nor did she care. Draco was struggling to find the tie on the shirt she was wearing and Faith pulled her mouth away from his long enough to kiss his neck and whisper in his ear, "The clasp is in the front." As she spoke, her hands were expertly unzipping his pants and pushing them and his boxers down his legs in own swift movement.

Draco grinned and untied the front of her shirt, throwing it somewhere across the room. He pulled her mouth back to his, her tongue in a fierce battle with his own. He slid his hands over her stomach and up to cup her breasts. She moaned and slipped her hands down, but he grabbed her wrists and she could feel him grin against her lips. "That's for stopping me before." He nipped lightly at her throat.

"Vengeful little thing, aren't we?" She asked, slipping her wrists out of his grasp and snaking her fingers downwards again. He didn't stop her this time. 

"You might say that." He lifted her against his hips, and she slung her arms around his neck, pulling her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the bed and smiled as he realized that this vacation was turning out to be better then he thought it would be. 

_Wonder how everyone else made out tonight. _Faith almost laughed at the irony of her choice of words.

"I really hope no one on this floor plans on sleeping tonight," Draco said as he kissed her again, "because I'm going to make you scream."

Without warning, Faith flipped so that _she was on top. "I believe you are going to be the one screaming Draco darling," she said as she greedily attacked his lips with hers, "because you are about to get the ride of your life."_

~* End *~


	3. Someday Downtown Sunrise

_Title: Dancing on the Edge_

_Part Two – Someday Downtown __Sunrise_

_Author: Jacy (rememberingnyc2001@yahoo.com)_

_Pairing: Xander/Ginny Weasly_

_Genre: BtVS/AtS/Harry Potter_

_Rated: PG_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the club they'll be in…and even then, I'm pretty sure it may belong to someone else._

_Distribution: TNL – if you want it – ask and you shall receive :)_

_Feedback: PLEASE!!_

_A/N: Okay – I hate it when ideas pop into my head like this. This is the third in a series of nine. This is just some fun with all my favorite characters. Scenario 24 at The Next Level _

_24) One of more of the Scoobies (or AtS crew) decide to go on a road trip to just get away from it all. Where do they go? Who do they meet? This would be a crossover scenario. _

~**~

Angel watched from the far end of the bar as Faith left the bar, arm in arm with a wizard – he could smell the magic in that one – but Faith didn't need to know that, and he doubted she ever would. He walked over to Xander, who was sitting alone at one of the tables in a corner.

"Who's that guy Faith's walking out with?"

Xander looked up. "What, you mean the one she's been coming onto with her seductive dancing for the past hour?"

"That would be the one."

"I have no idea." Xander sighed and saw, out of the corner of his eye, some guy trying to get between Buffy and Willow. Willow was having fun, but Buffy sent Angel a glance that clearly said, 'get your ass back here _now.' Angel sighed as Xander motioned to the two girls. Angel walked over, leaving Xander alone to ponder the scratches on the table, one of which said, in jagged, barely readable letters, __Hogwarts Dropout._

They really were interesting…

Okay, maybe not that interesting.

Xander shook his head. _Why does Faith have all the luck?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny was furious.

No, not furious – make that livid.

Was he trying to get her jealous? Because if so, it was working. Well. _Very _well. _What does that whore have that I don't?_ Ginny thought angrily. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _I am not going to cry, I am not going to cry, I am not going to – "Ow!" _

Ginny was so lost in her thoughts that she promptly bumped into something. No, not something – someone. _A very… cute someone. Ginny unconsciously licked her lips. __Hello._

Xander was just about to go join his friends on the dance floor, but was stopped by a collision with another person. He looked down and realized that it was a woman – a beautiful woman with bright red hair and brown eyes that could have been related to Willow, but he doubted it. "You okay?"

Ginny was at a loss for words for a moment. When she realized she was still holding onto his arm for support, she blushed and pulled away. "I'm fine." She smoothed out the front of her white tank top. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't quite paying attention to where I was going, my brain is sort of elsewhere." _Damnit Ginny, stop rambling. He really doesn't care._

"No, it's fine – really." Xander inhaled. _It won't hurt, Harris. Just ask her. "Do you want to…sit down? Have a drink or something?" He braced himself for an answer of the negative sort._

But it never came. Ginny simply smiled. "No, not at all." The two sat at the table another couple had just vacated and Xander ordered them both a drink. "So, uh…I never did catch your name."

"Xander. And you are?"

"Virginia, but most people just call me Ginny."

"Well Ginny, with that beautiful accent, I have a feeling you're not from around here. You on vacation for a while?" _Oh yeah Xander, way to lay on the ol' Harris charm. He mentally slapped himself._

Ginny laughed a little. _Aw, he's adorable. _"Something like that. I came here with some friends and my…boyfriend." Her voice trailed off, but at the stricken look on Xander's face, she added, "Ex-boyfriend."

Xander exhaled in relief. "I see…and that wouldn't happen to be the man that had just exited the building with my wonderful, very provocative friend Faith now would it?"

"What, you mean the one with the little red shirt three sizes too small and ten sizes too tight?" _When did I become so petty? Damn you Draco. _She scowled openly.

"That would be the one! Gotta love her though – screw em' and lose em' – that's her motto."

"I take it you've been on the receiving end of that motto?" Ginny dared to reach across the table and put her hand over hers. She took a sip of her drink and had to keep herself from cringing as the liquor burned its way down her throat.

"Yeah well…we've all made mistakes." Xander took a sip of his own drink, finishing it off. He looked down at their hands and back up at her face. "Look, I know this is going to sound incredibly stalker-like of me, but would you want to get out of here? Go some place where my friends aren't giving me a thumbs-up and smiling?" Ginny followed his gaze across the dance floor to where Willow was dancing, smiling and waving, and she couldn't help but notice that the hands around her waist belonged to none other then her brother. Ron smiled mischievously and Ginny glared at him. 

"You know what – that sounds like a great idea. Just let me let my friends know that I'm leaving." She glanced around the club and obviously found who she was looking for because she got up and said, "I'll be right back."

Xander watched as Ginny crossed the club to a woman with long, curly brown hair who couldn't have been much older then the man who she was talking to – a man, Xander realized with shock, who was Oz. Ginny whispered a couple of words into the woman's ear and she smiled. She gave Ginny a light tap on the shoulder and went back to her conversation.

"Okay – all set. You ready?"

"Yeah." Xander offered his arm, which she gladly accepted, and the two began walking around the bustling streets of downtown. It was already three in the morning, but in the city that never sleeps, the night was just beginning. Late-night party-goers were walking in groups headed towards the next club of the night. Xander had never been bar-hopping before, considering The Bronze was the only club worth going to in Sunnydale – and even that had outlived its luxury – but the tipsy teenagers and young adults looked like they didn't have a care in the world. He wished he felt the same.

"Hey – you okay? You look sullen." 

Xander shook his head. "I'm alright – just thinking."

"About?"

"About how all these people are so…care-free, happy. Like they don't know what's out there in the world."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah – I know what you mean." The two stopped and she stood silently, looking out into the water of the Hudson River. She shivered slightly – she had forgotten her jacket…_in Draco's hotel room. Damn him again! Xander slipped his jacket from his shoulders and offered it to her, and she accepted it with a smile. Without pretense or warning, Xander leaned forward and kissed her softly. The kiss was almost innocent – almost. Ginny dared to take the kiss one step further as she nibbled on his lip, opening her mouth slightly, hoping he would get the message._

Oh, he got the message alright. Any passers-by for the following twenty minutes would know that.

Ginny pulled away and gave him a little smile. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her, leaning his head on top of hers. They watched the moon shine over New York City, and were still there for the sunrise hours later.

Anyone who passed them by would never guess that they were two people that had just met in a bar and decided to take a friendly stroll through the streets of downtown New York. They would think they were lovers, dating for a while, companionable in their silence.

Maybe they would become that – some day.

~* End *~ 


	4. PoolSide Tag

_Title: Dancing on the Edge_

_Part Three– Pool-Side Tag_

_Author: Jacy (rememberingnyc2001@yahoo.com)_

_Pairing: Dawn/Harry Potter_

_Genre: BtVS/AtS/Harry Potter_

_Rated: PG-13_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the club they'll be in…and even then, I'm pretty sure it may belong to someone else. Distribution: TNL – if you want it – ask and you shall receive :)_

_Feedback: PLEASE!!_

_A/N: Okay – I hate it when ideas pop into my head like this. This is the fifth in a series of nine. This is just some fun with all my favorite characters. Scenario 24 at The Next Level _

_24) One of more of the Scoobies (or AtS crew) decide to go on a road trip to just get away from it all. Where do they go? Who do they meet? This would be a crossover scenario. _

_Note 1) The hotel in this chapter is made-up – Spike booked the rooms, so it's a wizard hotel, just as the club is run by wizards as well…_

_Note 2) And for a little clarification – The Scoobies (with the obvious exception of Spike, Angel and Doyle) are all twenty-one. Dawn is about to turn nineteen. The "Terrible Trio" and Draco are also twenty-one, with the exception of Ginny who's twenty._

~**~

Dawn was livid. She could not believe Buffy. Her sister, rule breaker extraordinaire, lover of the undead, mistress of all things against the rules had the nerve – no – the _audacity_ to tell her that she couldn't go to a club with them because she was too young?!

She wanted to scream with the thought. Instead, she let out a yelp of frustration and threw her pillow against the wall. She got up and slipped off the pajamas she was wearing in exchange for a light blue bikini. "If she thinks I'm staying in this hotel room while everyone else is out partying, then she has another thing coming," Dawn grumbled as she slipped on a pair if white shorts and an extra-large tee shirt. She grabbed her flip flops and her towel from the bed and made her way down to the pool, not bothering to notify Cordelia and Doyle of her whereabouts. She was almost nineteen – she didn't need a babysitter.

That and they were probably too "busy" at the moment to be giving her even the tiniest shred of thought anyway. 

Dawn passed by an all-night bar right next to the pool and stopped. _Might as well use this ID while I still have it._ Dawn said as she walked up to the bar. She smiled a little and asked for a pina colada, flashing her ID with confidence. The bartender didn't even glance at the picture – or the date of birth – as he haphazardly made the drink for Dawn, took down her room number to have the drink billed to her room (she was paying for it herself anyway), and went back to watching the television. Dawn shrugged and sipped her drink before pulling open the glass doors leading out to the pool. She slumped onto one of the white lounge chairs and shrugged out of her tee-shirt and shorts before laying back and smiling lazily.

_This is relaxing…maybe its better that I stayed behind. _Dawn shook her head and took another sip of her drink.

~**~

Harry was sitting in the lounge and sighed. _Next time I'm going to listen to Hermione…_ His friends had gone out for the night, wanting to take Ginny out for a night of fun since her recent break-up with Draco left her crying for days. Draco at least had the courtesy to take up residence at another hotel, one run by the same people who owned the club they took Ginny too, a Club Kedabra or something or other. But he decided to stay behind, for reasons that were still unknown to him. _Something _told him to stay behind, knowing that he wouldn't regret it later…

And that's when he saw her. Brown hair, long legs, gorgeous…and from the looks of it younger then his twenty-one years. He shook his head, but kept glancing toward the door to the pool where the girl had headed. He bit his lip. "Ah, to hell with it," he grumbled as he went up to his own room, pulled on a pair of swimming trunks and went back down to the pool.

~**~

Dawn was sitting on the edge of the pool dangling her legs in the water and looking up at the sky-light when she heard the glass door creak open and shut again. She looked over and her eyes widened a little as she took in the sight before her. Messy black hair, amazing green eyes, and oh-what-a-body. She gave him a winning smile as she said, "Hi."

Harry put his towel down on the chair next to hers. "Hello." Dawn's smile widened. _And British…that accent is making me swoon already. _"Mind if I join you?"

Dawn shook her head. "No, not at all." _You can stay as long as you like…_ Dawn jumped into the pool and turned around kicking her feet up so she could float. "I'm Dawn Summers. And you are?"

"Harry Potter." He cringed inwardly, waiting for the inevitable wide-eyed, open-mouthed, 'I can't believe it!' response.

But it never came. "Well Harry, I can tell you're not from around here. Where you from?"

Harry exhaled, relieved. _So she's a Muggle…all the better. _"England. And you?"

"California." She said, kicking her feet. She caught Harry looking at her legs and smiled. "So, uh – you here alone?" The question came out a bit more seductively then she expected, but she didn't care. 

"Not exactly. I'm with some friends but they all went out for the night. To a club somewhere downtown, I think."

Dawn shrugged. "Small world. My friends went out to a club to."

"Why didn't you go with them?" Harry asked, finally joining her in the pool. The water was warm, not cold as he had been expecting.

Dawn laughed a little. "My sister pretty much made me stay." At his puzzled look she sighed aggravated. "I'm too young." _Great, now I've gone and driven the hottie away. Nice work Dawn!_

Harry swallowed. _I knew this was too good to be true. _He assumed "too young" meant "high school" because he asked "How young is too young?"

Dawn put her feet down and ducked under the water. Harry tried to follow her and jumped when she surfaced directly behind him. He turned around as she answered, "Eighteen." She shook the water out of her hair and brushed the wet locks away from her face. Dawn gave him a small smile. "And from the look on your face, you either thought I was older or younger."

"Both actually."

Dawn shrugged. "Well, sorry to rain on your parade, but I'm probably not – what – twenty-one a good guess?" At Harry's nod, she sighed. "I figured as much." She jumped out of the pool and stood up, water dripping all over the ground. "So I'll – I'll just go." Dawn grabbed for her towel when she heard a voice call from behind her.

"Wait!" Dawn put the towel down and stepped over to the edge. He stuck out his hand. "Help me out?" 

Dawn looked at him suspiciously but sat down and grabbed his hand anyway. She let out a yell off surprise as Harry pulled her down into the water. She re-surfaced, sputtering, "Jerk!" but her tone was teasing and her eyes were smiling. She splashed him. 

Harry grinned mischievously. "So you're going to play like that are you?"

At Dawn's nod, he splashed her, and as she splashed back, he made a grab for her wrist and was shocked to see he had grabbed empty air. He flinched and turned around as he was hit with water from behind.

Dawn giggled and said playfully, "Catch me if you can Mr. Potter." And with that, she dove underwater. Harry went under right after her. 

Dawn had just reached the other end of the pool when she felt two hands grab her waist. She resurfaced and turned around just to end up face-to-face with a grinning Harry Potter.

Dawn's eyes narrowed. "Well, you've caught me." She leaned forward, cocked her head, and slid her hand up to his shoulder. "Now what are you going to do with me?"

Harry took a few seconds to contemplate the situation. The rational side of his brain was yammering away about how she was only eighteen, but the other, more hormonal-driven side was telling him that she was asking for it – and he did want to kiss her, after all.

Harry gave in to his hormonal side and leaned down to kiss her. Dawn stood on tip-toes, drawing him closer. His tongue brushed against her lips, asking for entry, and she yielded whole-heartedly, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her hands through his hair, soft even though it was soaking wet. Dawn felt his hands slip lower until he was fiddling with the tie on her top, almost as if contemplating whether or not he should even try to go that far. 

Dawn grinned inwardly, almost triumphantly. _Buffy would absolutely freak if she knew what I was about to do…_ But at that point, she was beyond caring what Buffy would think about what she was about to do. She was seventeen when she lost her virginity to Angel, a 240 year old vampire. Dawn was hardly a virgin, having crossed that line the previous year with her boyfriend of six months (whom she had broken up with two weeks later when she found him cheating on her with one of her friends, the TA from their Psychology class Sunnydale Community College) about to turn nineteen, and sure as all hell that Harry was _no_ vampire. 

All in all, she was pretty sure she would not regret this in the morning.

"Harry," she said between kisses, playing the innocent, "Harry." Dawn placed a finger to his lips and tried to muster up a look that said 'maybe we should stop.'

Harry sighed deeply, seeming to understand. "Right." 

Dawn gave him a sympathetic smile and climbed out of the pool, making sure he followed. She took her time drying off and pulling her clothes back on. When she was sure that she still held his full attention, she walked to the door, a swing in her step, and turned around. "You know," Harry looked up and she grinned suggestively. "You know, there's a Jacuzzi back in my hotel room. Built for two." 

She twirled her towel in her hands and watched his face go from confused to smiling. "You set this up didn't you?"

Dawn laughed a little. "It's fun to play hard to get," she walked over to Harry and slid her hands down, proving to him how innocent she was not. She gave him a small kiss, and whispered against his lips, "Catch me if you can."

Dawn turned around and walked out. It took Harry a few seconds for him to grab his towel and run off after her. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into the nearest elevator, kissing her neck. She leaned over and pressed 3 as she dragged his mouth back to hers. 

When they reached her floor not five seconds later, she grabbed Harry's hand and the two ran towards her room, almost knocking over one of the cleaning ladies as they went along. Dawn giggled and called back, "Sorry!" as the two continued running down the hall.

The cleaning lady heard another giggle, cut off abruptly by a female gasp of pleasure, and a door slam shut seconds later. The woman shook her head, but smiled warmly. "Another couple in love. How cute," she mused aloud to herself as she pushed the elevator open and stepped on.

She had a smile on her face for the rest of the night.

Needless to say, so did the "couple in love."

~* End *~


	5. Adrenaline Kisses

_Title: Dancing on the Edge_

_Part Four – Adrenaline Kisses_

_Author: Jacy (rememberingnyc2001@yahoo.com)_

_Pairing: Willow/Ron Weasley_

_Genre: BtVS/AtS/Harry Potter_

_Rated: PG-13_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the club they'll be in…and even then, I'm pretty sure it may belong to someone else. Distribution: TNL – if you want it – ask and you shall receive :)_

_Feedback: PLEASE!!_

_A/N: Okay – I hate it when ideas pop into my head like this. This is the fifth in a series of nine. This is just some fun with all my favorite characters. Scenario 24 at The Next Level _

_24) One of more of the Scoobies (or AtS crew) decide to go on a road trip to just get away from it all. Where do they go? Who do they meet? This would be a crossover scenario. _

~**~

Willow was having the time of her life. Now that she was out of high school, out of college even, every so often she would have the need to go all out and "come as you aren't" as Buffy once told her. 

That was exactly what Willow was doing, and if the look on Oz' face as she exited her hotel room said anything, she did a pretty good job going as she wasn't. 

"I'm going to get a drink," Xander announced suddenly, "maybe sit the next few dances out." Willow could barely hear him over the music, so she merely nodded. "You want anything?"

"No – go sit down!" Willow yelled over the music. Xander flashed her a thumbs up and he picked out a table in the corner where he set about to brooding. Willow shook her head. _How can he be brooding in a place like this? _The place radiated magic – Willow could feel it the moment she walked in, the power of the place washing over her like a wave. But it wasn't a bad type of power. This was comforting, almost soothing, and was contributing to the high she was on, a combination of adrenaline and the two weird drinks she and Buffy slammed upon entering the club.

"I'm gonna go see how Xander is doing," Angel said, prying his hands from Buffy's hips. Buffy pouted her disapproval. "You girls want anything?"

"Something with alcohol," Willow answered, smiling at Buffy's shocked look. "What?"

"Willow, I am shocked." She grinned. "Get me whatever she's having." 

Angel shook his head and gave Buffy a quick kiss before heading over to the bar. Buffy turned to Willow and the two started dancing seductively, gathering the attention of every male in the room. Buffy winked at Willow and Willow couldn't help but laugh.

~**~

Ron Weasley stood near the door and sighed. Ginny was off dancing with Hermione – although it seemed as though Hermione found another person to dance with, of the male variety. Ron noticed Ginny following one of the people who just stepped off the dance floor. As he sat down, Ron watched Ginny approach him and sighed. _She's twenty, she's twenty, she's twenty…_he repeated like a mantra in his head. 

To get his mind off of his little sister and the person she'd just joined at the table – was he ordering her a drink? – Ron looked around the club, searching for someone –anyone – who he could dance with.

That's when he saw her – red hair, green eyes, and Merlin, what an outfit – black miniskirt and a purple halter top showing of her bare midriff. She was dancing with a blonde woman and the two were laughing, seeming to have the time of their life. The blonde appeared to have a partner, but _she was alone. _

Ron smiled. _Perfect._

~**~

Buffy looked around for Angel when she spotted him – red hair, all black, and what a body. Buffy's eyes widened and she tapped Willow on the shoulder. "Willow, that guy over by the door is totally checking you out – no don't look!"

"He's not checking me out – haven't we been through this before?"

"Really – then why is he coming over here?" Willow's eyes widened and she took a glance over her shoulder. She smiled. "Told you. He's hot Will. Go for it."

"Buffy!"

Buffy laughed, "What? Look, I'm going to go take Angel for some private time in the back room," she winked, "Have fun." 

Willow rolled her eyes and turned around, just for her gaze to meet a gorgeous set of blue eyes. "Hi," she said shyly.

"Hi," Ron looked over her shoulder, "What happened with your friend?"

Willow's face fell. _Checking me out…nice work Buffy. _"She went off to find her boyfriend," Willow said smoothly, although there was a cold edge to her voice.

"Did she? Good – I was hoping to get you alone," He smiled. "I'm Ron Weasley."

Willow smiled. _Okay – so he was checking me out. Gotta thank Buffy for letting me borrow this skirt. "Willow Rosenberg." A faster song began to play and Willow put her hand out. "You dance?"_

"Sometimes – depends on who I'm with." Willow smirked and took his hand, leading him farther out into the dance floor. Willow slung her arms around his neck and felt his hands lay on her hips. 

They danced silently for a few minutes. Willow had to courage to move her body closer to his, somewhat mimicking what she'd seen Faith do earlier. She almost laughed when she heard him stifle a groan. "So," she said, trying to pull his attention away from the way the lower half of her body was moving, "you here alone?"

"Not exactly," he said, trying unsuccessfully to ignore the way she was moving her hips, "I'm with my sister. She broke up with her boyfriend and it was Hermione – my friend's - idea to take her out for a night of dancing. She ended up running into her ex anyway. He and some girl with a tattoo on her arm." Ron pulled her closer and was running his hand up and down her back.

It was Willow's turn to try to ignore the feelings he was evoking from her, "A tattoo? She wouldn't happen to have been wearing a tiny red number, did she?"

"Yes – you know her?"

Willow let out a small laugh. "Oh Faith – Queen of the One Night Stands. Leave it to her to pick up someone's ex." She looked over at Xander and blinked. She looked up at Ron and whispered in his ear, "Your sister wouldn't happen to have hair as red as you now, would she?"

"Yes, actually – why?" Willow pointed to the table where Xander was sitting and she noticed Ron tense slightly. "Xander's a friend of mine – she's fine with him. I promise. Awe look, they're holding hands." Willow shot Xander a thumbs up and smiled. Xander looked over and glared at her. Willow waved.

Ron looked over at Ginny and grinned mischievously. He could see Ginny glare from across the room. When she started to get up with – Xander was it? - He tensed and watched as she went over to Hermione. Hermione smiled and Ginny left, arm in arm with Willow's friend. Ron had the sudden urge to follow them.

Willow noticed his attention faltering and knew that he wanted to go after his sister. She wanted Xander to have a good time, and she was having too much fun to give Ron up, so she did the only thing she could think of to turn his attention back to her. Using every ounce of courage she could muster, Willow touched his cheek and when he turned his face, she kissed him, long and hard.

Ron was stunned, to say the least. Willow came off as too shy to be kissing him like this, but that thought flew out the window as she put her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

When air became a necessity, Willow pulled away, but kept her face near his. "Goddess." She was shocked at the intensity of the kiss, but more about her own openness.

"I'll see your 'goddess' and up you to a 'wow.'"

"Just wow?" Willow kissed his neck lightly.

"Okay, maybe a bit more then wow." Ron leaned down and kissed her again, his hands running through her hair and down her back . Willow gasped as she felt his palm come in contact with her bare skin. Maybe she wanted things to go farther then she originally intended.

"You know," Willow was able to breathe out as Ron moved to kissing her neck, "maybe we should take this somewhere a little more private."

Ron looked at her, eyes gleaming with desire. "Are you coming on to me, Ms. Rosenberg?"

"Goddess yes," Willow said before kissing him again, "are you agreeing Mr. Weasley?"

Ron smiled before kissing her roughly. Willow felt like she was floating, on fire. "Lead the way."

Willow took his hand and led him out the door. They could barely keep their hands off of each other on the way back to the hotel. 

If Ron realized that the hotel she led him to was the same as the one he was staying in, he didn't say anything.

He was a little too busy with Willow and an empty bedroom to care.

~* End *~


End file.
